2012-05-30 - Heroes Crisis: No Brains to Give!
Starfire is flying from a gruop of zombies, leaving some chipped teeth in her wake while apologizing, "I am sorry Mister Zombie, but I am not the other white meat! I am orange. And if you are looking for 'brainnz' I do not have any to spare! Perhaps if you ask your neighbors they might have some to share and you could have a potluck!" You know, Iron Man is still searching for that backup generator. But how many people have a friggin backup generator in the city?! Big businesses do! But no luck so far. And of course, the zombies of a problem. The ones in the offices are the worse mindless kind! And anyway, if that doesn't work, he will find a lab and create a generator himself damn it! Still, he needs a break. Least he grabbed a backpack and some supplies at a WallyWorld. His face plate is currently lifted and he is chugging down a bottle of water. Meanwhile, there is a jet of orange that goes flying by below him with Zombies chasing after her. Ah....some of the fast ones too. With a tap of his toe, the trap he set up to assure his peace and quiet for a while longer is set into motion. As the orange streak goes by, suddenly a bunch of cars that were resting on their ends on the sidewalk come falling down into the street, making some lovely squishing sounds as they do so. Starfire calls out over towards the zombies, "I'm sorry friends, but now is not the best time for the game of Tag! I must find my friends! But perhaps we can meet another time and we can play the game of tag!" She went to hover up in midair then over as the zombies seemed to fall a bit through the ground then and smashed into it, or otherwise were sent staggering by Tony's car trap. At that point, she used her telescopic visiion to sweep around the area, trying to look about for who, or what had just done that. Well, there is this metal cable, two of them really that are really, really long. Thank you bridges! They are quite thick and huge, but things were effective when the cables were hooked to a rig at the base of a building. Then another cable goes from that rig to the top of the building. Now this is the funny part. Step on the pedal and the cars far. Take the foot off the pedal...and the cables tighten again and pick up the cars, showing plenty of goo from the zombies. Awww, don't you feel like you are five and dealing with dominos or that mouse trap game? And such pretty paint jobs on those cars now! Still, the man you find at the end of the trail is clad in red and gold armor and has his face mask up. He is drinking from a water bottle, seeming to watch you in the near distance....the building he sits atop is between you and where the zombies got squished...the other zombies (the few survivors) seem vaguely confused as their mob mentality went away and wander about...oh good, all the fast ones got killed. As all the zombies go down, or the cars, that Tony has rigged up in a style that would have made Tim Taylor do proud, Starfire just floats over in the air then as she watches, bright eyes flickering with amazement then as she scans the area as all the Zombies go squish! Then, giving a wave over to Iron Man, Starfire goes to fly merrily over towards him, "Hello Mister Metal Man! It is a pleasure to meet you! Can I call you Mister Metal Man?" She says it with such earnestness.. While firing some of her starbolts at some of the slower ones to finish them off. Hexbolts like Scarlet Witch? In either case, as Starfire gets closer and works on finishing the other zombies, Iron Man finishes his water really quick and soon closes his face plate. However, his computerized voice is off to conserve energy, so he has to project his voice through the mask which makes him sound muffled. "Well, looks like you can handle yourself, and call me Iron Man. Let me guess, never heard of the Avengers?" Hot though! No! He has Sawyer back home, right? Gawd, how does he get back home? Starfire floats over in midair, "Oh, yes I have heard of them. They have such wonderful shoes. And such a wonderful bowler hat." She means the British Avengers.. With Emma Peel. "And the things they can do wtih an umbrella!" She flickers over in midair, hovering then as she uses her starbolts to help keep up a perimeter then. "And I am sorry, I have no brains to give!" "Huh? I have no idea what you are talking about. But thanks for the compliment on my boots?" Apparently he is a member of the Avengers. "I'm not sure I want to know about the umbrella though." And then you say you have no brains to give, and Iron Man just loses it. He just starts laughing! He has to hold his metal stomach. "Oh...gawd...just...finish the ones visible off and leave them alone. Sometimes a smart one shows up and tries to gather the dumb ones to launch and attack, but...well, hopefully can hold this place a little longer." Yep, still laughing. Starfire sounds like his type of woman...cause he either likes the insanely smart ones with good looks, or the insanely air-headed ones with beautiful looks. Sawyer is out of his normal 'type'. Starfire smiles over, "Of course. If we get a bowler hat, I am sure we can find you a pretty umbrella you can use to toss it!" She rotates around, blasting through the air cheerfully as if being interdimensionally transported to a world of zombies and creatures from the condemned regions was the most awesome thing ever. Floating up in midair, she went to give more blasts as directed then, and perhpas giving Tony a particularly nice view of her. "So then, Mister Metal Man of the Avengers, how long have you been here?" "The internal clock of the Iron Man suit," another reminder to his codename, "Says seven days, but I'm not sure if it has felt that long or longer or shorter. Honestly, until today I have not eaten much though I've been hungry or drank much. Still, I have not suffered overly of thirst or hunger." Perhaps his nano-technology helps or is there something else? Though he just did reveal he was human, and realizes this after he has spoken. Shit. "Still, there are no normal nights and days from what I have experienced so far, it changes randomly if at all. Furthermore, I have been to two areas of this hell hole, and both are dramatically different. One seemed like fantasy on LSD and this one appears like the end of the world." And he would be lying if he said he didn't secretly check Starfire out as she twirled about. The silence in his head from lack of wireless connections though is what really drives Iron Man crazy and worries him...not that he would share that information unless done in a careful fashion. Starfire nods over at Iron Man, and she ohs softly, "So long as you are safe, Mister Metal Man of the Avengers, that is the important thing." Yes, he has said his name many, many times. Yes, she prefers the one she has given him. "Do you need some help with finding food? For I can help you fly and find some food if you would be needing of some to eat!" Kory's eyes flash as she gives another pirouette, less for show and more to scan about the area to look for more monsters. Still, nice show. "I have supplies," and pats the yellow backpack beside him. "Want something?" Nice, isn't he? "I am currently searching for a generator. Seen anything useful about, or even some labs?" This is no city he knows by heart and he doesn't have access to the internet to download maps right now. There is a hmm from Kory. After a few moments, she flies down over to the wrecked cars. She goes to yank the engines out of them, along with a jump starting kit from one of them rusted through, and flies them upa nd over towards Tony. You know...sometimes dumb is smart. Kori actually gets to see Iron Man face palm, metal palm to face plant. "I'll figure out a way to start it," outside of the car. He motions where to put it on the roof. "What is your name?" You definately just earned one, cause he had a special moment. Starfire smiles over, "I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. And it is a pleasure to be able to give you my name, Mister Iron Man." She lifts the engines up to lay out there as you indicate, and she moves to take out the jumper cables, and goes to put one over in her hand to hold. "Cyborg?" And which version of Tamaran? Not that Iron Man it has been blown up how many times now? Iron Man then nods, "I have only met Green Lantern and Hawkman, until you Princess." He continues to work effectively. "Sounds like you have lots of friends though. They must be worried about you as well." Stark has had plenty of time to calm down and stop being an ass hole. He has had supposedly days to think about his own actions and survival. "I'll use my suit to jump start it, but from there, I should be good to go to at least get somewhat of a charge from this thing. Definately better than nothing." He is running on empty and does not dare use his jets or blasters. He has only used his super strength, basic sensors, and the ability to move...well, he did use his blasters to shoot down the cable he later turned into two cables from the bridge...but they were weak blasts. Starfire nods over at Iron Man, her voice softening, "I worry for them. I hope that they are safe if they ended here or somewhere else that wishes to do them ill. But I am sure they shall rally." As she sees Tony working over with the engines, she hovers in the air again, using her telescopic vision to once again sweep the area, but less on a perimeter sweep now and looking for something larger that could be used to give a good jump start to Iron Man's batteries assuming he can setup a method of transferring the energy. "If more zombies run through the pass, just press on the pedel when most of them are there and squish them, sort of like a fly trap." Iron Man then finishes what he is doing, very quick! He then starts to hook the jumper cables...oh, the damange this will like cause! to his now replaced gloves and sighs. With a energy release form his armor, the engine starts and in turn generates more electricity, which starts to charge up Iron Man. "Finally." The electricity is coursing and arching over his armor, but his armor appears to be absorbing it. Energy flowed up to IRon Man's armor, perhaps quick charge or a small one, but he was given enough to spark something! tarfire nodded, "I will fly around and look for others. If I can find any of them, I will try and bring them here or you to them Mister Iron Man of the Avengers!" She went to, if he allowed, fly off. "Be careful Princess!" Iron Man calls after you. "Use this trap, if I am here or not!" Still, he doubts he will see her again. Each time he loses sight of someone, they do not return...or he does not. Still, nice to watch her fly away, very nice indeed.